


Дым

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Дауд старался поменьше думать о том, что это его действия были причиной состоянию Корво.Следует добавить, что эти же действия стали причиной того, что Корво у Дауда в постели.





	Дым

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5942987/15262025#part_content

Корво курил.  
  
Его изломанный профиль четко вырисовывался в темноте комнаты. Корво смотрел в потолок, шумно втягивая воздух, и тогда кончик сигареты начинал светиться красным.  
  
Корво казался невозможно худым и измученным. Не хрупким, не тонким, и уж точно не беззащитным, но сейчас было что-то обманчиво близкое к последнему определению.  
  
Дауд старался поменьше думать о том, что это его действия были причиной состоянию Корво.  
  
Следует добавить, что эти же действия стали причиной того, что Корво у Дауда в постели.  
  
Он пришел сам. Молча, безумно уставший и осунувшийся, скользнул между китобоями, почти не заботясь о том, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Похоже, просто не боялся.  
  
Через полчаса они с Даудом выпили, через час выпили еще.  
  
Через два часа после прихода Корво они оказались в постели.  
  
Корво был напряжен и при этом безумно голоден до прикосновений. У него лихорадочно блестели глаза, он весь дрожал и старался быть таким тихим, чтобы даже дыхание было едва слышным. Касательно дыхания он, конечно, не преуспевал, но вытянуть из него хоть один стон у Дауда не получилось.  
  
И вот Корво лежал в его неудобной узкой постели, делая затяжку за затяжкой. Он сказал, что никогда не курил до этого, но Дауду казалось, что он привирает.  
  
Сделав последнюю затяжку, Корво потушил окурок в пепельнице, и сполз по подушке вниз, меняя положение.  
  
Дауд положил ладонь ему на грудь, чувствуя сердцебиение. Корво поежился, будто ему было неуютно, но руку не оттолкнул. Он повернул голову к Дауду, закрывая глаза и подбородок склоняя к плечу. Так Дауд касался лицом его волос.  
  
От Корво пахло остывшим порохом и сигаретным дымом.


End file.
